Problem: $C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ CJ = 4x + 9$, $ JT = 5x + 9$, and $ CT = 36$, Find $JT$.
From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {4x + 9} + {5x + 9} = {36}$ Combine like terms: $ 9x + 18 = {36}$ Subtract $18$ from both sides: $ 9x = 18$ Divide both sides by $9$ to find $x$ $ x = 2$ Substitute $2$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 5({2}) + 9$ Simplify: $ {JT = 10 + 9}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 19}$